


Not Completely Blind

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And hard, BTW the phones are the latest version IRL, Blind Character, Blind Reader, Cause they're all basically a family, Don't rip apart Reader's heart, Gang Violence, Gang shit obviously, I hate harems and reverse harems btw, IDK why I said it in something that has nothing to do with it, Just Roll With It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Reader, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Put requests in comments, RIP, Reader can see souls, She is just a little marshmellow, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, This is basically my own interpretation of Mobtale, Violence, and I'll think about it, and its basically the same as 2018, because I suck at finding information, cause i aint in the mood to look up info about the 1920s, everyone is protective, just there is mobs, reader is blind, there i said it, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Cecilia can see souls. And hear their music, and read their emotions. She just has to focus on them.She sighs, closing her book. She was busy 'reading' and heard someone try to sneak up behind her. Not only can she see souls and their info, she can also sense them. So no sneaking up on her. She calls out softly, quietly."What is it, bro?"He groans, "DARNIT!"





	1. Losing Someone

She closes her book, and sighs as she senses Ace behind her. She calls out softly, quietly, "Ace, you know you can't sneak up on me." Her light blue, hazy eyes turn to the side, seeing Ace's soul from the corner of her sight. She smiles softly at the sound of his groaning and complaining about not being able to scare her. "Hehe, complain all you want, it's never going to happen. Don't we need to go to that _meeting_ you planned for today?"

 

He nods, but then remembers that.. well, his sister can't see. Hasn't been ABLE to see since she was born. Heck, she can't even tell if someone is going to kill her- she needs him! ~Little does he know, she can sense souls and their intent.~ Which is why he is going to bring her with to this possibly-to-turn-violent meeting- it's better than leaving her home alone to not fend for herself. 

 

He sighs, walks around the couch, and helps his sister up and guides her to the doorway outside. He stops to let her put her shoes on, and frowns softly as she seems to be in a bad mood. "What's wrong, sis? You normally get that face when something's bad about to happen." She looks up in shock, then smiles softly.

 

"Nothing, Ace. Don't worry about it. Just got a bad feeling about this meeting." She shrugs, and her face sets to a neutral look. Silence follows, but she ignores it. She gets up, and offers her elbow to her only family. He grabs Cecilia's arm, and leads her out the door, locking it behind them, and leads them down the street, and after seeing that the light says its okay to walk to the other side, walks over to the opposite side of street.

 

What they then hear, is someone screaming, "DIE, YOU FUCKING RETARD!" They both freeze, and hear a car fast approaching. They were paralyzed with fear, and she feels the car collide with them both- and all she feels is PAIN.

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up groggily to a beeping noise. She slowly opens her eyes, then remembers that she can't see. But it does allow her to see souls easier. She looks around, seeing a PATIENCE soul helping her brother's signature purple soul. Must be a doctor. Cecilia notices that Ace's soul seems to have cracks all over, and is very dim, like one touch would kill him. Cecilia cries out, whimpering slightly. "Br-brother?"

 

The PATIENCE soul's attention turns to her, hearing her cry out. The doctor instantly is at her side, and worry is going off the man in waves. "Cecilia, was it?" His voice seemed to _seep_ with sympathy. She keeps her focus on her brothers soul, seeing it slowly diminishing and weakening. She whimpers again. "Cecilia, are you in pain? Please talk to me." She hesitantly turns her head to the doctor, and shakes her head as negative. He sighs in relief.

 

"Good, I am glad you aren't in pain. How do you know your brother is here?" She shakes her head, passing off a lie easily.

 

"W-well, I don't. Just hoped he was near by." He blinks, but shrugs it off.

 

"Anyways- you were in a car accident. You and your brother were both hit, but surprisingly, while you were unconscious- we were able to heal you. Sadly, your brother took the brunt of the damage. He won't recover, and will die. We just prolonged his life so you have a chance to say goodbye to him." He said this like he practiced it in a mirror, and he probably did. She whimpers, glancing over where her brother is for half a second but swiftly looking back to the doctor.

 

Cecilia sobs, suddenly feeling like crying out to the world about how unfair it is.

 

She is going to lose her only family, her only support, the only one who would guide her. And since she is affiliated with gang things, the biggest human gang in fact- no one would be willing to protect her. And, if anything, she's got a target on her back.


	2. Meeting Your Savior And Forgetting The Downside Of Life At The Wrong Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter title, I know. BUT, this chapter is going to be about what the title says.
> 
> Cecilia meets her savior, the one who made sure she lived through this. She is so happy to have someone to care for her, that she forgets why she'll need someone to take care of her. Bad things happen in the ending.

Cecilia sobs, hugging the only thing that survived the fire that happened to set in her house. Some guy in a enemy gang thought it would be nice to destroy their house now that she has no one. She hugs her brother's pillow close, and sobs into it, staining it a darker shade of red. And yes, Ace's favorite color is red. In fact, he made the gang colors red and light blue- colors that don't usually mix. 

 

By the way, did you know Ace was the leader of the gang they were in? No? Ah, who cares. The family they were was torn apart once they heard that their leader was gone- er, well, going to be gone. She hears the door open, and instantly quiets down her sobbing, attempting to not be rude. She looks up, and sees a KINDNESS soul. They seem to be a nurse, according to the smell they were giving off. ' _Wait- what?! Since when could I smell this strong? Is it just how much this lady has been around medicine? I don't even know._ '

 

"Hello Cecilia, we have a guest that wants to meet you. Would you like me to let them in?" It was then that she sensed a soul just outside, that was colorless. The vibe she got from it was dangerous, yet calming. And she had a sneaking suspicion he was listening to their conversation. She snaps out of her daze, hearing the nurse talk again, "You don't have to, it is your choice."

 

She speaks up, her voice soft and barely heard to the nurse. "A guest? Why would someone visit me?" Cecilia asked the last question more to herself, but the nurse answered anyways.

 

"The guest is a skeleton monster, and they said they were really worried about you. Says their name is Sans, and that he would like to ask you some questions." Nurse smiled politely, not that She could see it. She huffs softly, thinking. After a moment, she's come to a decision.

 

"Sure, he can come in. Couldn't hurt to have someone to talk to, right?" Nurse laughs lightly, and excuses herself to walk out to the skeleton. With only a few words traded between them, the mysterious monster comes inside and to her area, sparing a sympathetic glance to her brother's bed, where he lay still unconscious. She looks up right above where his soul was, where his face would be. Sans raised an eyebrow at that, not expecting them to know where his face was quite yet.

 

"heya, name's sans. you must be cecilia." He smiles, and pats her on the shoulder. She flinches. He backs off, putting his arm back to its side.

 

"H-hello.. Sans? Did I say that right?" She muttered the last part, seeming unsure of herself. Oh, that won't do. He steps forward, took her hand into his hands, and held it tightly. He ignored the flinch.

 

"yes, you got my name right, doll. now, how about i explain how i know ya?" He felt a surge of protectiveness when she nodded hesitantly, glancing at her unconscious brother helplessly. (Wait! What?! She's not able to see!)

 

"I.. I g-guess I can find out about how you know me. I am c-curious..." She seemed ashamed to admit the last thing, and Sans raised an eyebrow yet again. Nothing is wrong about being curious, as long as you stay out of danger's way.

 

"well, its okay to be curious. well, let me start from the beginning." The nurse left when letting in the skeleton, so no one but these two were here. He tightens his grip slightly on Cecilia, afraid she'll be scared of him for this. "well, doll, i'm a mobster." Her eyes widen, and she stutters out a sentence.

 

 

"So-So you.. you know about my.. old role?" Sans nods, then remembers she can't see it.

 

"yes, doll, and i don't care about it either. it's just a title. ace's little sister? he must be honored to have such a sweet little sister." He huffs out confidently, and she seems to shrink with a small smile and blush. He notes her blush is the color of emerald green- probably- er.. he's not ready to tell her that. Or anyone except his brother, for that matter.

 

"Th-thanks.. but, how did you know that I got in an.. accident?" She again glances at her brother. Ever since the incident, she was starting to feel more and more heartbroken. Like she's.. loosing something? But that doesn't make sense! It's almost like she's connected to her brother, able to feel if he's about to die. Which he is, and no one can do anything about it. Aaaand her thoughts are drifting again. She looks back to Sans, and she can feel the concern flowing from him. She ignores it and tilts her head. "How did you know I got in the hospital?"

 

He decides to let it slide. She _is_ going to loose her brother after all, no wonder she is worried about him. "well, i am actually the one who called the hospital to try to save ya. y'know, i appreciate how you two treated us monsters. never even mentioned it, except to ask questions about how we work. heh, one time, i ran into ace, and he asked if he can shake my hand. just cause it was an honor to meet me."

 

She blushes her now-signature emerald green, and she seems unaware what color her blush is. She is aware, though, that Sans is being pretty tight-mouthed. And she liked that, someone who tells everything they hear is not a good person. They're basically... tattle-tales. She feels her blush growing at her childish way of calling them, and Sans smirks, "thinkin' somethin' embarrassing doll?" She shakes her head, and tries to force her blush away. It doesn't work.

 

He chuckles, but decides to not tease her or try to find out what she thought. What if he pushes too far and makes her cry? He shakes his thoughts out of his head visibly, and smiles down at Cecilia. "hey, cecilia." She looks up, curious look in her hazy eyes. "want ta know somethin'?" She shrugged, not really wanting to talk.

 

"well, since you're.. ehm.. not gonna be havin' anyone else, me and my bro wanted to see 'bout.. taking you into our home? heard about your place, and you'll need just a little more time recoverin', and all." She gapes at Sans, her hands now slack in his hands. He hadn't loosened his grip one bit, probably fearing she'll try to tug away. She notices the worry in his soul starting to grow, and forces herself to react the way she wants.

 

She smiles brightly, and nods over and over nonstop. Sans chuckles, as she tightens her grip on his boney hands. Her grip tightens almost as much as his grip, and it looks like she is trying her best to squeeze his hands into 'submission.' He winces as he feels her tighten her grip too much. "h-hey, doll, try lightening up on that squeezing, yeah?" She nods, and makes it to where she is only lightly gripping onto him. She looks up, that blush now on her face again.

 

"H-hug?" Sans didn't even bother pausing, and swept her up into his lap and hugging her to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

A week has passed, and Sans visited everyday. They talked about anything- er, well, it was mostly Sans talking, but he didn't mind. If anything, he liked having someone to talk to that would just sit there and listen, sometimes giving their input. He sadly had to go back to his job eventually, so he couldn't show up today. It's okay, though. Cecilia understands that mobsters have to do things.

 

She lies in her bed, fingers brushing over the raised braille lettering of the book. Sans brought it here. She had many pillows, including Ace's red pillow, propping her up. It's then she felt it. It wiped away her smile, replacing a horrified look on it instead. It felt like her whole world was shaking, like it was about to explode into a million pieces. She slowly turns to look to her right, and sees her brother's soul crumbling, and his heart monitor going in a straight line. She hears people rushing down the hall distantly, but it quickly fades out as she watches in horror, that her brother's soul is crumbling away only faster.

 

She quickly tries to get up, moving the blanket off of her. As she swiftly scrambles across the room, she sometimes ran into something that made her almost trip and fall on her face. But she refused. She powers through it, and gets to her brother's side. She's crying now, sobbing out for him to stay with her. To never leave her. But of course, fate had other plans. Too soon, her brothers soul breaks into a million pieces right in front of her eyes.

 

She screams, and scratches at her scalp through her hair, making the doctors rush in and quickly pin her and sedate her. She struggles strongly, until the sedations kick in.

 

It felt like her world shattered in front of her, which it kinda did.


	3. Hiding It Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia hides away her emotions. She tries to act like she isn't missing her brother for the sake of others. Sans catches on, the ever observant guy he is, and decides that she'll need some time to be mourning. 'Must be shock.' He thought. He couldn't have been more correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, I AM NOT IMPLYING THAT BLIND PEOPLE ARE USELESS WITHOUT HELP. I AM JUST WANTING A STORY ABOUT SOMEONE WHO NEEDS HELP.
> 
> Also, just two chapters of this and got almost 100 hits already?! Jeez, you guys must be so into mobtale. No worries, it's my fave AU too. :)

She sighed sadly, and stares down. She has heard from the nurse that she notified Sans about what happened, since they seemed close. She scratches absentmindedly at her arm, where there is scratch marks all over it. They seem fresh, and Sans would be worried. She decides she needs to cover them after some thought. She grabs a light blue sweater she got from Sans, and puts it on. She sighs again, as she senses a nervous familiar monster soul just outside her door. They are shifting their feet, according to the noise. Cecilia doesn't even bother questioning her enhanced hearing and sense of smell, deciding it wasn't important anyways.

 

He knocks on the door, and comes in like he usually does. He carefully sits on the end of her bed, and is staring at her worriedly. He sets a hand on hers, and she doesn't even flinch, busy staring at her lap. "doll? i heard about what happened. you alright?" She looks up at his face, and he flinches at the look sent his way. It looked.. empty. Blank. A look he seen in many people he had to 'put in their place', after he did it. He doesn't regret himself doing it, but he would never want that look on such a kind soul such as herself.

 

She then looks back down at her lap, the same empty gaze on her face. "I am fine." She says, voice perfectly even. Sans' soul _weeps_ worry and concern, toward her. She ignores it, instead trying to get her thought process going. The only thing she can get herself to think about is what she saw when Ace's soul broke in front of her. So she decides to just leave it there, nagging at the back of her mind as she feels Sans tighten his grip on her hand. 

 

"doll. y'know ya can tell me anythin'" She nods absentmindedly, and scratches her free hand against her arm without realizing until it is already done. She flinches, and slowly looks up to Sans. He is eyeing her arm curiously, and is slowly reaching his other hand to her sleeve. She tries to tug her arm free of his iron-like grip with no success. He refuses to let this slide, apparently. When he hovers over her sleeve with his free hand, he looks up to Cecilia with a questioning look. "wh-wha' is goin' on here, doll? whatcha hidin'?"

 

She shakes her head, over and over- nonstop- until she feels so dizzy that she can't even tell when he pulls up her sleeve carefully. Cecilia hears the gasp though, and felt being hugged to his chest. She snuggles into his hold hesitantly, once she is sure he isn't mad. He sighs, and pulls back only slightly to look at her face. It looks fearful, but only slightly. It is otherwise blank. "doll..." She shakes her head again, hiding her face in his chest, a blush of shame on her face. He looks down at her revealed arm, seeing it covered in scratches. They were fresh, and as far as he could tell, she did this to herself, possibly because of the death of.. him.

 

"doll." He said more strongly, looking back at her. Cecilia is still hiding her face, her blush still there. She shakes her head slightly, denying him of what he wanted. "doll!" She flinches at that, hearing an unidentifiable tone in his voice. She never heard him yell before, but somehow, it is still quiet in some way.

 

Cecilia looks up, and sees Sans seething. Well, as well as he could seethe as a skeleton. His eye lights were gone, making her scared. And his grip on her was almost painful- and shaking. Almost like he's afraid. "doll, please don't do this to yourself." She tilts her head in confusion. Why was he frustrated about someone he barely knew? "i can't beat up you, if you hurt yourself. i'll just cause more pain if i beat ya fer hurtin' yerself.." He trails off at the end, and tilts his head to the side, a dark blue blush on his face. She doesn't see that, but can basically sense the emotion- frustration, and embarrassment. She sighs, moving to hug him. He accepts it, and hugs her to him. She squeezes him as she raises her head to settle it against his neck, and since he is like a foot taller than her, she has to kinda stretch to do this.

 

He chuckles at her struggle, and lifts her onto his boney lap. It wasn't uncomfortable, at all, surprisingly. She smiles sadly, and snuggles into him. She says something, and it makes him sob and hold onto her in relief and at the same time chuckle. "You won't ever again have to worry about this. Now you just have to beat up the guy who ran me and Ace over." She sounded malicious at the end of her sentence, and that just made him chuckle even more. Possessiveness? It fit her shy self perfectly, somehow. 

 

* * *

 

 

Today is the day. That's her only thought as Sans guides her through the hospital to the entrance/exit of the place, excitement rolling in both of them. Since her house is burnt down, and she is honestly useless without _some_ guidance around the world since she's blind and all, Cecilia is going to live with Sans and Papyrus, his brother. She hasn't met him yet, since he is busy doing mobster stuff, and has only heard stuff about him from her only guest in the hospital, Sans. She smiles hesitantly as she feels Sans looking at her, and he chuckles, muttering about not knowing how she knows he is looking at her.

 

He continues guiding her carefully to the entrance/exit, and the doctors and nurses say goodbye kindly to Cecilia on the way out. They already made sure it was okay at the counter, so they were free. She holds Ace's pillow closer to her, noticing it almost dropping from her grip while she was lost in her thoughts. She notices Sans stop, and Cecilia stops just behind him. She shrinks behind him when she senses another colorless soul. The other colorless soul speaks.

 

"SANS! DO I GET TO FINALLY MEET THIS 'CECILIA'?" She smiles slightly at the voice. It is loud, which scares her slightly, but otherwise full of care. Sans chuckles, and steps out from infront of her. She gasps, and whispers,

 

"Traitor!" He lets out a full-belly laugh at that. She can't hold back the small smile at his laugh, finding it.. amazing. Papyrus walks forward, and she quickly looks to him, watching as his soul gets closer and closer. Only gentleness comes from his soul as he carefully lifts her hand, and pecks it with his teeth.

 

"HELLO, BEAUTIFUL LADY!" She blushes her signature emerald green- making him gasp- and stutters out a hello. "I-ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, LADY EMERALD! SANS SAYS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH US, AND THAT YOU'RE BLIND?" He says the end of his sentence as a question, and she smiles, even though she is confused about why she is called lady emerald. Nothing is.. emerald about her, as far as she was aware.

 

"Yes, Papyrus, I am blind, and if you and Sans are okay with it, plan to stay with you two. But.. why do you call me-?" Sans interrupts, suddenly appearing next to her, pulling her to his chest in a hug.

 

"heh, don't worry 'bout it. we're willin' tah let ya live with us." She noticed how he interrupted her question on purpose, and a faint suspicion came from her faintly, but she lets it slide. 

 

"T-thanks fo-for letti-ng me stay with you guys. Ap-appreciate it." They both lead her to the car, and set her in the passenger seat. Papyrus sits in the driver seat, and Sans sits behind her.

 

"no problem, doll." 


	4. Questions Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia is getting more and more questions, and they remain unanswered. She is upset, but is too shy to stand up for herself to find out.

Cecilia sneezes like a kitten, as she smells the fresh car smell. It is quite strong. Stronger than usual fresh car smells? She turns behind her, a questioning look on her face at Sans. He chuckles, and it seems dry. What's wrong? She opens her mouth to ask that exact question, but he presses a phalange against her lips, making Cecilia quiet down hesitantly. He whispers to her, where only she can hear. "not now, doll." She hesitantly nods, and goes back to facing forward in her seat, her face against the window of her passenger door. 

 

It was half an hour until they reached the house, and she sighs as she feels the car stop. Being in a car scares her- she can't tell where she is going, and that spooks her more than anything. What if someone took her to a warehouse, and ended up torturing her for hours? She wouldn't have a clue until it began on torture. She hates that, and so she always rather's walking. Yes, she can't see where she's going, but walking is much more peaceful. And less.. claustrophobic. 

 

Anyways, Cecilia gets out of the car once she hears the door open, and looks up, and can basically feel the clouds hanging above her, and the smell in the air warns a rainy day. She feels someone tapping her shoulder, and turns to see that it was Sans. "Ya alright doll?" She nods, and turns to infront of her, sensing monster souls in the house.

 

She sighs, and feels someone take her elbow. She lets the person lead her to the front of the house, and hears them open the door. Noises come out from the house, and she flinches at the yelling by one of them. She then hears rapid footsteps, and sees two souls infront of her. The first one seems quite bright, almost as bright as Sans and Papyrus. The other is quite dim, so that must mean they have.. depressing thoughts. She sighs as she reads that soul- their stats aren't that strong, in fact if she was an expert and trusted herself, she would say that they have low HOPE. And yes, Cecilia knows about stats. She knew them ever since she was born, almost like someone imprinted the knowledge in her soul. 

 

Anyways- she listens as the stronger monster soul stranger greets Sans and Papyrus. The person then turns to her, and she flinches as she hears her speak. "Hey punk! You must be Cecilia." She hesitantly nods, and offers a hand to them. A scaly hand grabs hers, and with a iron grip, nearly shakes her arm out of its socket. She lets out a quiet growl, and instantly questions why she is getting aggressive. It's clear that this person is just enthusiastic. Cecilia instantly stops her growling before anyone can notice, atleast she thinks so- she doesn't realize Sans is glancing at her in guilt.

 

The scaly lady monster stops ripping her arm out, and pats her hand on Cecilia's shoulder, guiding her in. She smiles softly up at where the head of this person is, and nods along to a thing she was explaining- something about being excited about the new friend, when she hears the _loudest_ squeal ever. With a feeling of something going by her extremely fast, she turns to see Papyrus holding up a younger, and brightly determined soul.

 

..No one can _not_ hear Papy yelling, him being excited and all. "OH, FRISK, IT'S SO AMAZING TO SEE YOU! COME, MEET OUR NEW FRIEND- CECILIA!" She winces at the volume, it seeming to be.. enhanced. Her hearing was never this strong- and it's impossible for Papy to be that loud. She snaps out of her thoughts to the feeling of someone tugging the dress of her Alisa Pan Sleeveless Tea Length Casual Dress. (It looks like [THIS](https://www.ever-pretty.com/au/alisa-pan-sleeveless-tea-length-casual-dress-as05440.html))

 

She looks down to see the red soul from before, that caused Papy to screech. She smiles hesitantly, and she sees the determined soul glow brighter in happiness. It's then that Cecilia feels a tingle in her body. She looks up in alert, then spins around. Someone was behind her, staring at her. She sees the dark, colorless soul from earlier- the one that seemed depressed- and now, anxious. "H-hi.. my name is Alphys.. this is my girlfriend, Undyne. Th-the person who pulled your dress is Frisk. You al-already know Sans and Papyrus.."

 

Cecilia stares for a second, but stops once she feels the anxiety in Alphys' soul growing. She scans through her surroundings, smelling unnoticeably to get a hang of the scent. She then turns to Sans, and hesitantly tries to offer him a hug. He instantly steps forward, and wraps his arms around her, hiding most of her small form with his. She then whispers next to his head, on her tiptoes. "Home?"

 

"yes, doll. home. this is your home now."

 

She smiles softly, and says to herself, near tears- "Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry, I have school, worries, and other such things. I also have a butt load of fanfics. So ye. It's not that I don't favor this fic or whatever, it's just I don't want to disappoint the people who like my other fics, if they like ANY of my fics that is.


End file.
